


时间的针脚

by ad50503875



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad50503875/pseuds/ad50503875
Summary: 警告：纯属瞎写,OOC，完全突兀的没有逻辑，关于病症的描写没有确切依据，欢迎指正。





	时间的针脚

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：纯属瞎写,OOC，完全突兀的没有逻辑，关于病症的描写没有确切依据，欢迎指正。

警告：不知所谓，ooc，心理描写方面没有考据，欢迎指正。

说真的，Niccolò见过眼前这一幕，至少他确信他曾真切见过。  
“我见过这个，”Niccolò含糊地嘟囔着，他吻着恋人的裸肩，声音大半都沁入皮囊渗进对方炙热的体温里。他的手经由已经松松垮垮的腰带缝隙钻入斜斜耷拉着的浴袍中，指腹和手掌在织物的覆盖下以一种充斥情欲的方式热切而挑逗地拨弄着，重重抚过恋人的皮肤。他翻过手掌，曲起的指节跟手背刮过肩胛，被仔细爱抚着的红发男人不由叹息着稍稍弓起躯干，牵扯起他半悬着的髋胯和Niccolò深入他身体里的部分，汹涌的挤压感让Niccolò发出低沉的喘息。  
“Déjà vu？”恋人的身体几乎要嵌进床垫，他半眯着眼睛懒懒地拉长声音回应道，沙哑的嗓音带着些轻快的笑意被闷在他们过于松软的枕头里。  
他们才在浴室里做了一回，回到床上之后又情难自禁地陷落在同一片过于模糊而不可自拔的高热中。Martino彻头彻尾地被浸没在情欲里的嗓音性感地太过致命，他的每一次呜咽和低吟在Niccolò听来都像大提琴的琴弓摩挲琴弦时那样隽永而动听，让Niccolò在他身体里变得更硬更热。  
他粗声喘着将前额牢牢抵在恋人的后颈，热得灼人的吐息拍打在脊柱上，他蜷起指尖轻轻一勾，白色的浴袍被扯落到腰际，露出整个肩膀和大半截光裸美丽的腰背来，纵然是屋子里暖气充足，都比不上他向四周辐射的温度，Niccolò满意地勾起唇角含混地呢喃着，脸颊和胸膛都紧密地与Marti贴合：“不，是真的见过。”他不轻不重地啃噬着留下齿痕，继而用自己的唇舌瞻仰着恋人隆起的肩胛和脊背，原本深埋在衣物里的手转而一路下探到腿间，悉心抚慰对方再次复苏的欲望，而另一只手则接替他已在背脊流连的舌尖整个覆上颈侧、没入发梢。他将手肘半支在床垫上，试探着抽送的同时轻轻攥起指尖的红发——它们变长了，而Niccolò本就对那些Marti留着长发时留下的照片相当着迷。  
Martino配合他的动作弯下脖颈，脑袋在枕头里埋得更深，背部弯折又塌陷下去的弧度仿佛是被高高的琴码架起的琴弦，他轻轻颤栗着，肠道无声地将Niccolò绞得更紧，圣母在上，这样的他辣透了，从里到外，他简直完美得不像尘世里的造物。  
“……那是在哪儿？”Martino的字句里混杂着粗粝的呼吸声，“动吧，你等得够久了。”他体贴而温柔地催促着，扭过头来迎上Nicco因再度挺进而唾手可得的双唇，Marti吮过他的下唇又将它放在齿间沉迷地研磨，舌尖滑入牙关扫过Niccolò敏感的上颚，Niccolò伸手捏着他的下巴换过一个角度更深更彻底地将他吻遍，不能吞咽的唾液从他们嘴角溢出后又被彼此吻净。  
“我的梦里。”Niccolò说着离开了已被他吻得乱糟糟，一捧蜜一般融化的Marti：“诸神的时代远去了，古罗马最终战胜了马其顿，阿卡亚联盟的不作为惹恼了执政官和元老院，军队将我当成人质和其他城邦的政客和武将一道从伯罗奔尼撒流放到罗马。”  
“唔……嗯，就非要在办事儿的时候说这个吗，Nì？”Martino咬着下唇半是嫌弃半是好笑，他迎合Niccolò渐渐粗暴起来的抽插摆着胯，双手因呼啸而来的欢愉和快感而紧紧攥着蓝色的床单，“……用力，”他低声絮语着，声音颤抖着却更加低沉，“你不会弄坏我的。”  
“你是在笑吗？真无情……我可是险些在去罗马的路上就丧了命，大概是坏血病，我猜……但我最终还是挺过来了，因为我满脑子想的只是再见你一面……我看见你的时候你穿着布托加站在元老院的台阶前面……呃嗯……那些名贵的布匹，白的蓝的，就像现在这样，它们裹在你身上漂亮极了……你正在游说身边的元老同意我住进你在罗马的家，而这，Elio del mio……”他断断续续地说着才勉强把气吐匀，鼻尖滑过他背上的肌肤，他细碎地吻着Marti，几近撕扯着他过于让人沉溺的后颈，在那儿留下一个又一个的标记，“这就是我们做的第一件事。”  
“呼……也许是我该反省，你话太多了……是我让你太轻松了吗，Niccolò？”Marti叫着他的名字，抱怨他啰嗦，身体却似乎相当喜欢这个略显荒唐却又符合史实的故事，他对Niccolò的动作变得更敏感了，反应也更激烈，他的手肘艰难地支撑着自己的身体，唇边萦绕着细碎而诱人的呜咽。  
“你是该反省，你把我的脑袋弄得乱七八糟连做梦都在跟你鬼混。”  
显然他没能捕捉到Niccolò说的每个字，可这当然怪不了他，Niccolò从前到后，从感官到思维都完完全全地牢牢占有着他。Niccolò的胸膛起伏着，他耐下性子把节奏放慢，放弃越发失控的操弄转而追求一种绵长而令人窒息的刺激，爱人的甬道热情而包容，在一呼一吸间推挤着他的欲望又不服输般故意收缩着与他角力。他红发的艾利欧舒服地呻吟出声，紧绷的身体已经在前后夹击下陷入高潮的边缘。  
“你感觉好吗？”他笑着垂下脑袋，轻咬着Marti的耳尖。  
“想要我夸你吗……你棒极了，棒到一边说故事还能把我操成一团浆糊。”天哪，他的Marti浑身上下都红透了，活像是用糖和蜜渍过的红色蜜柚，每一寸甘甜或是涩味他都不想放过，“……你早就跟我说过这个故事了，傻瓜。”  
“什么时候？”Niccolò在他耳畔轻声问道。  
Martino笑着扭过身来揽过他的脑袋，“我十七岁的时候，记得吗？就在这张床上。”  
Niccolò惊讶地眨了眨眼，他抬眼看向他们卧室的落地窗，米兰午夜冰冷的灯火阑珊里有他和Martino交缠的身影。

**SKAM ITALIA**  
**Season 2 ½ Niccolò**  
**14:58 P.M.,12月14日，周五**

Niccolò骤然掀开眼帘，他的眼睛有些对不上焦，它们空洞地就着他醒来时的姿势眨了眨。溶解在这一片午后的寂静里，他在看——在他能意识到自己在看之前——眼前尽是一片金黄无害的雾气和模糊地闪烁着的光斑。  
他无意识地抬起垂在身侧的手摸了摸自己莫名地仍留有一丝弧度的嘴唇，邪门了，他竟在笑。雨点般坠落的吻依稀还逡巡在他的唇畔，它们如火焰燃尽后的幽灵般徘徊在精神与肉体的双重记忆里，然而他指腹的低温带走了Marti留在那儿的最后一点儿余烬。  
逆着太阳西落时的光，他看清了家里那道狭窄的门廊， 霞光里它长得像永远走不到头那样无穷无尽。  
他的大脑重新转了起来，记忆的碎片一片片重新归位，再微小不过的笑容也随之一道湮灭。Marti不在这儿，他不可能在这儿，不可能在他身边，也许再也不可能了。  
他成吨的短消息没有为他换来任何回音，之后的几天里他甚至连拿起手机拨一通电话都不敢，生怕会听到电话那头永远是代表屏蔽的提示或者忙音。Niccolò知道他的不坦诚有多伤人，也知道发病时的所作所为对Marti来说有多让人惊骇可怖，那些假设早在他的脑海里预演了成千上万次，也许是他不该对坐第一班列车回罗马的Martino有这样的奢望，但就算Martino不屑再看他一眼……他也想当面将他所藏匿的一切事情都解释清楚。  
当Niccolò问起Martino，Maddalena也这样告诉Niccolò的时候他的五脏六腑像是被塞进绞肉机那样挤在一起撵成肉泥，那太疼了，疼到让人难以承受，以至于每当他想起时他都想要喊出声来，可最终他却是如此的安静。他被笼罩在一片混沌之下，完全没有意识到的时候泪水已经悄悄地模糊了他的眼睛，他抬起双眼默然地投向他的父母和Maddalena，场面挺诡异，他们全都不认为Niccolò喜欢Marti是出自他清醒的自我意志，甚至认为他深爱的男孩儿是需要被隔离在他世界之外的过敏源，而在那奇妙的一瞬里他们之中每一个似乎都在为他受伤的眼神而震惊不已。可他的父母和Maddalena还是执意说着他并不想要听的劝慰的话，Niccolò知道他们并非有什么恶意，他也实在无意去苛责，可他们听起来就好像他们想将他的所有痛苦和愤怒都胡乱的堆在一起，用纸包好、轻而易举地打个包，然后用运载火箭拖着，丢垃圾般避之不及地一股脑掷入宇宙的真空，就算是他的所有爱意、不甘和哀恸都在一瞬之间于群星之中化作灰烬，在地球上亦绝听不到半分响动，更令人绝望的是就算他的所有眷恋和不舍化为太空中的一阵盛大的雨，也必定沾不湿Martino的一根头发。  
Niccolò的沉默让所有人在同他说话时变得谨慎小心，他们看着他的时候像在处理目中不耐热又不耐冻的易碎品，是的，他不喜欢被控制，不意味着他就能接受被这样对待。Niccolò也并非有意的要违抗他的父母或是让Mad难堪，起先的那几天心理上的巨大痛楚所引发的恶心牵连着Niccolò的生理反应，那让他吃不下东西，即便囫囵吞枣地胡乱吃些什么也会很快得吐出来。他关掉手机，开始试图让自己不要那么频繁的去想Marti，想他自己的发病时的所作所为该有多么可耻而让人厌恶。因为抗拒心理咨询，Niccolò过去曾翻阅过一些心理学的资料，他很明白这也许是他的无意识自发地在试图封闭自己，拒绝去感受任何东西从而实现自我保护。于是很快的，这种过激反应迅速地转换成麻木，他内心深处的某一部分仍感到疼，但无疑它终究在离他远去，将他紧紧包围的是一种更加令人无所适从的，近乎永恒的虚无感。  
他的世界安静下来了，没有人了，Marti也离开了，一切如太空安详而死寂。  
Niccolò皱着眉头，动了动枕在脑袋下被压麻了的手臂，他的手轻轻一松弄掉了夹在指缝间的铅笔。他趴在琴凳上睡着了，纸张乱七八糟地在皮面铺了个遍，它们有些已经被他压皱了，有些在他睡着时被他扫落在地上。有那么一瞬他想不起自己睡着之前在干什么，他信手拿起一张来，手绘的五线谱和音符歪歪扭扭地蛰伏在纸面上，他将所有纸张都拢起，在某一张纸上的空白处，他自己的字迹在上面写着“引力的刻痕”。  
他的心瞬间为此而柔软下来的同时生出绵延不绝的酸楚。  
是的，这是为Martino写的，Niccolò想要把他想起Marti时的感觉都写下来，谱成曲子。Niccolò关于他的记忆可能是眼下甚至是今后漫长的余生里他所能抓住的唯一一件与Martino有关的事了。可即使想念他换来是如黑洞一般无穷无尽的虚无和绝望他也一样想要去感受去触碰——至少他的心是这样说的。关于那个男孩儿的一切他都无法轻易割舍跟放弃，就像是一股无法抗拒的引力永远会将他带向Marti的身边，天知道他有多想化作一阵风，也许在夏夜里时吹开他房间的窗帘，也许在下雨的时候绕过他的发梢和指尖。  
“你这又是在做什么？”Maddalenna拿着钥匙站在门廊的尽头，她的身影立在光和影子的缝隙里被雕琢出了阴晴。  
他看不清她的表情，可她发问时的声音听上去是如此关切而又充满了居高临下的厌烦，难道她自己听不出来吗？至少他是真的她究竟为何还要出现在这里而困惑。  
Niccolò将铅笔拾起来架在耳边，一撑琴凳站了起来：“你怎么来了？”  
Maddalena换了鞋子，顺着门廊来到客厅，她风尘仆仆，驼色的毛呢外套都渗着室外的凉意，她一手拎着她的手提包而另一只手上挂着一只往外散发着香甜气味的潘娜托尼，它是圣诞期间的时令货，同时也是米兰的特产，他和Martino上周才在米兰的街头分食了一个。  
“你的父母今天都不会回家，他们希望我来看看你。”  
“哈，”Niccolò扶着琴转身望向她，另一只手指刮了刮自己的脸颊，他以绝对中立的态度打量了她几秒，旋即瘪着嘴说道，“这可是新境界，我想我还没有'不正常'到需要两个保姆。”  
“拜托，Nicco，你就一定要这样吗？”Mad肩膀沮丧地垮了下来，用拿着钥匙的手比着手势，甩得叮当乱响。  
Nicco既不恼怒也无任何怜惜之情地耸了耸肩，他一手将谱子从琴凳上捞起来，而另一只手掀开琴盖，语气温和地仿佛什么都没发生，“可你知道我向来都是这样，从来都是。”  
他伸手拨下琴盖上折叠起的谱架，露出一袋用油纸包得齐齐整整的东西，Maddalena知道那时什么，她在沙发扶手上放下手边的东西来到琴边向Niccolò摊开手掌，“把它给我。”她说着，命令不像命令，央求也不似央求，“其他时候都没有关系，你知道你不能在你刚发过病的时候抽这个。”  
“我们是平等的个体Mad，没有什么为不为我好的借口，为什么你总是不明白呢？”Niccolò没有看她，当着她的面再平静也不过地将烟草卷了，又从裤袋里摸出打火机将它点燃。  
Niccolò叼着烟卷，自顾自地在钢琴前坐下。他将写了一半的谱子放在一边，指尖停在键上，他阖上眼，如雕塑一般静默着，只有烟雾缓慢的向上升腾，他想起先前倚在琴凳上做过的旖旎的梦。梦的最后他看向米兰公寓的落地窗，映入眼帘的竟是三十来岁的Martino和他自己，这对现在他来说，实在过于甜蜜又过于苦涩了。  
一阵纷繁到毫无头绪的前奏过后，记忆飞快地倒退回一切开始的地方，任凭他的指尖在琴键上沿着时间的河流悠然而下。  
Niccolò站在所有故事的原点，那是六月的第一个夜晚，他握着他的酒杯从玻璃的里侧向外望去，红发的男孩儿脱掉了倒扣在脑袋上的帽子从车顶一跃而下，像一头赤鹿一般轻巧熟稔的落一旁的高台上，他望向路灯，表情是那样的茫然。入夜后的圣科斯亚莫人声鼎沸，被人们甩在寂寞里的仿佛只剩下他和他。

“Playing love.”Maddalena站在一旁，她从意识到Nicco在演奏什么时起就一直颓然地半掩着自己的嘴，挣扎了许久才用颤抖的嗓音指出，眼睛里尽是难以置信，“……你在想他，是吧？”  
当Nicco看向她时她的眼角湿润，这就是为很么她与Niccolò曾是一对佳偶，因为她理解他，她可以从他的琴声里分辨出那种绝对骗不了人的情感。即便她一直不愿意相信Niccolò已经爱上了其他人，她也难以切断她对Niccolò的共情，难以不为了他琴声里并存的希望和无望而感到扼腕。  
他迎着她询问且狐疑的眼神点了点头。  
这首钢琴曲原本的故事里，钢琴家在演奏时透过舷窗玻璃看见了一个姑娘，爱情自第一眼起便已萌生，百无聊赖的旋律也因而变得缱绻。可钢琴家的一切都属于这艘船，属于这片海洋，姑娘却终归要回到陆地，钢琴家想过要去找她，他甚至已经走下舷梯，可最终还是放弃了。  
他俩沉默良久，Nicco开始在那些稿纸上继续他的创作，而她懊恼地将手伸进自己的长发里，“你知道无论你现在有多爱他，并不意味着你们之间能一直走下去，对吧？”Mad结结巴巴地说道，“你不知道你在未来的某一刻会不会有另一个人让你着迷到把他也放弃，又或是他总有一天会受不了你。”  
“可是如果我因为害怕而不去试，”他毫不介意地用牙齿咬着烟，提起笔在稿纸上头写下一个又一个的音符，“……我永远不会知道答案，不是吗？”  
“我会试着跟你妈妈谈谈他的事的。”Mad摸了摸眼角，她提起她的蛋糕和手提包，在离开时将钥匙留在了玄关。“我会去解决我造成的麻烦 ，现在你的问题只剩下他值不值得你的爱了，Nicco。”

**2:58 A.M.,2029年12月14日，周六**

说真的，Niccolò见过眼前这一幕，至少他确信他曾真切见过。

“我见过这个。”  
“拜托，别又是那个马其顿战争的前世故事了。”  
“不是那个。”  
“那是什么？”  
“现在，现在的你和我。”  
“噢？你在那儿见过？”  
“在我二十岁的梦里。”  
“……你可真是个傻瓜。”


End file.
